Warmth That Leaves You Cold
by Nari-sama
Summary: Tala/Max. Bryan is abusive towards Tala after the world championship. Tala angsts...Max tries to stop him. Shounen Ai!


Well well I wrote this a long long time ago back when I was still in high school! le gasp! anyway I did this before I wrote ATL...lol Tala/Max is one of my favourite pairings even if it is slightly crack! it's just so cute! Like I say all the time alcoholic!Tala is awesome to write! Now you know where Punk!Max began :) he's so cute when he's being assertive squee!

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything, nope nothing...nothing at all ehehehe  
**

**Warmth That Leaves You Cold**

_'Pulled from seclusion, dragged out of our room  
This construction is perfectly obstructing our view  
Paired up and placed back on to our path  
Compressed in this space that frames an awkward act  
The chance to make it last has come and gone'_

_(Anything Else But The Truth by The Honorary Title)_

Tala picked up the pencil and paper the nurse had left him, he's been there for five days now and he was starting to get bored with only blinding sterile white walls to meet his eyes.

The redhead put the pencil between his teeth chewing on it absentminded for a couple of seconds as he thought about what to write before he put pencil to paper.

**Even though this is my own entire fault, he was the one who drove me to it.**

**I hated him…I hated him so much I was willing to kill myself just to spite him ha… that bastard!**

_Bryan clenched his fist around my throat "You're such a loser…you know that don't you" he taunted as I struggled and gasped for air._

**People think that just because we're out of Boris' 'care' we'll suddenly become 'normal'…sometimes people are such idiots.**

_Spencer just stared blankly at me but I could tell he thought it was my own fault Bryan kicked the shit out of me…we'd lost the World Championships at it'd been me who, as captain, had replaced Bryan with Kai…_

**Bryan's always been angry and jealous as long as I remember…of what I've never cared enough to find out but when he snaps it's always me who cops a beating, why me?**

** Heh he hates everyone with red hair…hell he hates everything that colour to begin with.**

** I've heard him in his sleep mumbling all the time 'mother' his and 'mother' that…god he never shuts the hell up, at night he's worse than Tyson, sure you can have nightmares I have them too as much as I would never admit it but does he have to be such an ass about it!**

_He shoved me against the brick wall of the training wall "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD DON'T YOU MAKING TEAM CAPTAIN HUH?" he screamed spit flying in my face, his hate filled violet eyes glared into my own bored cerulean ones. _

_We were only twelve years old…normal people don't expect kids that old to be violent but I was unimpressed or frighten by his display come on Boris was worse if you spilt water on the floor._

_Blood dripped down from the corner of my mouth and I smirked at him, did he really think someone with purple hair could scare me! _

"_YOU FUCKING HOMO BASTARD!" Bryan yelled kneeing me in the guts, my ribs had barely healed so you know what happens next don't you…_

**Kai hasn't come to visit me yet, I should kick his ass heh maybe not... Rei might get angry at me after all Kai needs his ass a lot doesn't he tch…he only ever comes around to visit when Tyson turns him homicidal with his annoyingness... even when I'm healthy - I'm in the hospital right now writing this down…I don't know why it's not like anyone will ever read it after all I have nobody left, no friends and definitely no family so really the only one to blame or my mistakes is myself.**

**I tried to kill myself if you didn't figure it out, really I did because of Bryan, I was drunk and off my face and tried jumping off a bridge. Like the idiot I am I didn't see the water was only shoulder deep and the bridge only about three meters high so yeah I was left there for a couple hours lying with my head barely above water with what felt like both my legs broken.**

**It was lucky someone as stupid as me was walking around at 3 in the morning I don't remember who but one thing stuck in my mind, yes I slowly dieing of hypothermia and all I can think about is someone else's appearance, well all I remembered was their hair colour…it was blonde you know that dark yellowy blonde so I don't think he was Japanese unless he was one of those cool J-Rock boys. **

**I'm laying here now alone in my pristine white room with my legs both plastered and elevated, I also have a halo on I injured my spine in the fall as wall the doctors told me with the injuries I have I might not walk again let alone blade.**

Tala dropped the pencil down on the table as Max walked into the sterile room letting it roll off onto bed then fall to the tiled floor.

"I just came to see how you were going the doctors wouldn't let anyone in until now…" he said but Tala just lay there as he stared transfixed at Max.

"…You're the…" he croaked

"What?" Max asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"The guy who saved me…" Tala whispered looking down at the sheets.

"Yeah…it was me" Max answered, a smile plastered across his freckled face.

Tala's fist moved so fast Max didn't have a chance to dodge it slamming squarely into the blonde's jaw. Max slid off the bed clutching his face screaming in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY BASTARD I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? HUH" He screamed furiously while Tala looked on unfazed.

"Hey Max did you ever think that I didn't want to be saved?" Tala said bluntly staring at him with a dull bored look in his sky blue eyes and looked out the window at the flat grey clouds floating through the skyline punctuated with gaps where light streamed down to the ground.

"…Well then I'll just have to make you" Max said quickly leaning down he pressed his lips against Tala's.


End file.
